


A Boy's Best Friend

by Barbeauxbot



Series: Always Dragging That Horse Around: The Love, Marriage, and Everything Else In Between of Loki and Sigyn [4]
Category: Cracksmash - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeauxbot/pseuds/Barbeauxbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Sigyn's children are born, the queen makes a visit that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> In our Tumblr RP Cracksmash, we decided it would be more interesting if Loki's sons were still alive. This is how that happened. Also I know I got the names wrong but it's too late to fix that now.

The boys were six months old when their grandmother first came to call. 

She did not know the full extent of their relation, of course. Of that Sigyn was reasonably sure. Loki had no way of knowing she was with child when he left. And she herself did not know which day they were sparked within her. It was entirely possible that they were Theoric's children. 

But then they were born. Larger than most, especially for twins, squalling and… blue. 

Exhausted from the rigors of a difficult labor, Sigyn held them close to her breast before the nursemaids took them to bathe them and whispered a spell she had been practicing, just in case. 

They looked like any other child by the time they were taken away. And several seemingly disparate details about her husband suddenly fit into place. 

The delivery had been so difficult, in fact, that Sigyn was forced to refuse the Queen's visit for several months while she recovered. She found Frigga's concern unnerving. But if she knew of what she and Loki had done, wouldn't she have stopped the wedding?  

The Allfather and his wife had been eager to apologize for Loki's behavior ever since he began to woo her, to both her family and Theoric's. This was probably more of the same. 

But soon enough she was able to receive visitors, and so the queen came to meet her first grandchildren. Sigyn sat in the living room, awaiting her arrival, and wondered if it was possible to die of irony.

* * *

 

"What joy to come from such pain," Frigga held Nori gently, stroking his cheek with her fingertip while Sigyn suckled Varli. 

 "As much as my longing for their absent father pains me, I cannot help but find joy in my sons," Sigyn answered, as honestly as she could.  She winced and laughed a little. "Though sometimes I wish they were not so… enthusiastic in their nursing."

Frigga gave her a look of deep sympathy. "I well know that trial of motherhood. I will send one of my handmaidens with a balm I once used myself."  

Sigyn smiled and bowed her head. "How generous you are to my family, your highness." 

"It is the least I can do, Lady Sigyn." Frigga was quiet for a moment, and when Sigyn looked back up, she caught her looking at Nori with a look of unfathomable sadness. 

"I am grateful all the same," Sigyn said carefully. 

Frigga looked up and smiled, the grief in her eyes carefully hidden away. Sigyn finished nursing Varli. and offered him to the queen. "Would you like to hold him as well?" She smiled. "I think he is the more sweet-natured of the two. As silly as that may be to say, with how young they are."

 "I think a mother's love can reveal things that most people miss," Frigga said fondly and handed Nori off to her, accepting Varli. Her smile widened as she looked down at the happily burbling Varli. "Oh, yes, he is the sweet one, is he not?" 

Sigyn held Nori close, stroking his hair. "The birthing went so long that they thought Nori would surely perish in the womb before he could be born. But he was quite determined to meet us, it seems." She laughed. "Varli is content to let me hold him for hours on end. Nori has less patience for such things." 

"You have fine, strong boys, Lady Sigyn. I am grateful that you chose to allow me to share in this joy with you." Frigga stroked Varli's hair, her eyes unfathomable though she was smiling. 

 "Of course, your highness. You honor me, my house, and my sons with your visit. I would not dream of denying you."

Frigga looked up, her hand still curled over Varli's head, her posture almost protective. "Perhaps you will call on the palace with them. My lord husband so delights in children, and would gladly give them his blessing." 

Sigyn hesitated for one heartbeat, then two. Frigga's words and smiles are welcoming, but her eyes are not. It has long been rumored that she has the gift of prophecy but refuses to share her visions. And yet, in every word and gesture there seemed to be a hidden warning. 

And in that next heartbeat, Sigyn made a choice.

"Perhaps, your highness. But I cannot say when. I am afraid I am not yet well enough to travel."

"Your health is the most important thing, my dear," Frigga's hand relaxed slightly, and she bowed her head to kiss Varli. "Please, let me know when you are well enough to make the journey, and I will make the necessary arrangements. But not a moment before."


End file.
